I promise You'll always be mine
by charmed-harrypotterfan
Summary: Hermione and ron were together, he hurt her, she had alread fell in love with another man, after a while she finds out she is pregnant with the baby of the new man, he tells her he isn't ready to be a father and leaves hermione. Then 9 years later, Evanna (Hermione's daughter) meets her father. please reveiw, i need them, please, i would love to have some advice. I need it :)
1. Introduction (not too long)

'I promise You'll Always be mine' That is what Ronald Weasley told Hermione Granger when they started dating after the war, it was their 7th year, Hermione was head girl, Ron had been told he was head boy, but got no badge, but when Hermione got on the train, she met the head boy; Draco Malfoy, Hermione wasn't so pleased, but the same can't be said for the young Malfoy, during the war he had developed a crush over Hermione and he wasn't ashamed of it, all of his friends new, Blaise and Pansy were happy for him same can't be said for his father, his mother was pleased that had he had given up his prideful self, Hermione had finally got the boy she has loved since 2nd year when he defended her, she started to get a crush on him then that got bigger and then in her 6th year she loved him, then Lavender came and took him from her.


	2. Head girl Meets Head boy

Anyway Hermione is in the head compartment, Malfoy is sitting next to her reading, Hermione is also reading, she looks over and notices him reading, she hadn't noticed before. "are you actually reading?" hermione asks with a smile. "yeah, am I putting you off? I can move." malfoy asks. "no of course not, I jut didn't know that your liked reading, what are you reading?" hermione asks with a smile. "oh I am reading this cool book on potions, did you know that if you add too many hairs in a polygy potion that you could make you actually have something of theirs, like their hair colour or their hair, something like that." malfoy tells her. "wow I didn't know that, anything else I should know?" hermione asks happily. "erm well if you you add too less of beetle juice in a Rejection potion that it will do the opposite, it will make sure what ever your rejecting, doesn't reject." malfoy tells hermione nods, then smiles. "thanks for the advice, oh look we are here, wow it feels so good to be back." hermione says waving her wand around her then she suddenly becomes dressed in her robes, malfoy does the same. "nice trick granger." malfoy says with a smirk. "it is quite useful." hermione says happily, then she and malfoy get off the train and into the carriages and then to the feast, where she sits between ginny and ron, when she sits down ron kisses hermione on the cheek which makes hermione blush and makes a jealous malfoy bend his spoon that he was holding onto, when blaise sees this he smiles as does pansy, but pansy takes the spoon from him and waves her hand in front of his face making him snap into reality. "oh sorry guys but weasley is..." malfoy says, then sighs. "aww don't worry drakey you will get your happily ever after." pansy says with a smile, malfoy smiles at pansy. "you know pansy you have matured over the war, I didn't think I could say this but you and blaise are the best friends I have ever had, I guess becoming 18 has straightened you out to become a more beautiful girl than you used to be." malfoy says with a smile. "aww thanks draco, thats so sweet, that Is something I thought I would never hear." pansy says happily.

Back to hermione, ron is stuffing his face, ginny and hermione are talking, harry is staring at ginny like some lovesick teenage boy. "you know harry, maybe you should look at someone other than ginny, I know your her boyfriend, but you could still act like a human." hermione says laughing, harry goes red and ginny smiles. "its alright harry, she is only joking." ginny says with a smile, harry smiles at ginny. "how are you and harry doing?" hermione asks ginny. "we are great, how about you and my brother?" ginny asks with a frown. "it is alright I guess, I mean me and ron were great during the time before school, now we are finally back at school and he already seems to have changed." hermione says looking at ron who is still stuffing his face. "ronald weasley stop eating." ginny shouts at him. "shut up ginny." ron tells her moodily, then carries on eating. "its fine ginny." hermione tells her best friend. "how you cope with him, I don't know." ginny says grabbing her fork and eating something, hermione does the same, after the feast mcgonagall shows malfoy and hermione where they are going to be living for the 12 months of school time, it is a great place, they have a beautiful portrait that is of eve in Eden, with the fruit that she eats, she is wearing clothes though, the password is beautiful beauty, in the common room there is a study room, bathrooms, bedrooms, a common room sitting place a kitchen and a little library, once mcgonagall has gone, hermione gets changed into her pyjamas, which are purple shorts and a white tank top and pink fluffy slippers, hermione walks into the sitting room, to finds malfoy on the sofa looking at his potion book again, she smiles, 'wow war really does change people, I am glad it changed malfoy, I hope this lasts a while' hermione says to herself, she sits down on the sofa. "malfoy, sorry to interrupt, but can I borrow your owl, I would use the schools but I don't fancy walking to the owlary in the rain, its just I told my parents that I would tell them about the head common room." hermione asks malfoy, malfoy looks at hermione ans smiles a real smile. "sure, my owl stormy is in my room, she is really friendly and will let you send your letter." malfoy says happily, hermione hugs malfoy. "thanks so much, oh...sorry..." hermione says releasing malfoy, malfoy smiles again. "its fine, I am a changed person now, I'm actually happy that you hugged me and I didn't push you away, means I have definitely changed." malfoy says happily. "I'm glad that your happy and a changed person." hermione says smiling, then she goes off to his room.


	3. Becoming Friends

During the 2 weeks hermione and malfoy have become friends, hermione and ron's relationship is getting worse and is getting close to break up, harry and ginny have been getting a stronger relationship, though ginny is annoyed with ron, harry and ginny have become friends also with malfoy and his friends, it seems people change, one night hermione and malfoy are just sitting by the fire in the common room, they are sitting close and have been laughing about things in the past, then malfoy accidentally kisses hermione, who kisses back, then they pull away and malfoy looks guilty. "whats wrong malfoy?" hermione asks like nothing happened. "i just kissed you, you have a boyfriend." malfoy says guiltily. "malfoy it is fine, I kissed you back, it was a mistake, I forgive you, we just don't tell ron that we kissed." hermione says simply. "i can't believe you granger, you are so simple it is great." malfoy says with a smile. "thanks." hermione says with a smile, 2 hours later ginny and harry have joined them, they are talking and laughing like they have been friends for years, when truth is they have only be friends for 2 weeks.


	4. Its over

_15__th__ November- Hermione catches Ron._

2 months later hermione was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, when she notices red hair and girly laughing running down a corridor, at first she thinks that it is ginny and harry, so she walks down the corridor, but she was thinking how them giggles were too girly for ginny, when she finally turns the corner she sees ron and lavender brown snogging on a bench for all to see, when hermione sees them, she starts crying. "ronald how could you?" hermione says through tears, ron looks up at a crying hermione. "erm I can explain, we were looking for her earrings." ron lies failing badly. "what in her mouth?" hermione asks sarcastically, ron goes bright red, lavender looks at him crossly. "you are such a bad liar, I can't believe that I believed you." lavender says angrily, she gets up and starts to walk away. "where do you think your going?" hermione asks angrily. "to go and find seamus and tell him that I'm sorry and I want to be his girlfriend again." lavender says casually. "you think you can go and do that, after you just snogged my boyfriend?" hermione asks angrily. "i didn't know that you were his girlfriend still, he told me that you had broken up so I thought it was alright." lavender says. "he did what? Ronald how could you?" hermione says tears coming down her face. "erm...erm." ron nervously says, hermione walks over to him and slaps him. "you jerk, as for you lavender I'm sorry that you and I ever went out with him and I'm sorry for thinking that you doing this out of hating me." hermione says. "its fine, I don't hate you hermione, I was jealous that you had the heart of that jerk, but I don't fancy him any more." lavender says with a smile, hermione and lavender walk off in separate ways, hermione goes to her common room, where she sits on the sofa and cries and cries, until malfoy walks in and sees her, he walks over to her and hugs her. "whats wrong granger?" malfoy asks. "ron snogged lavender, but lavender didn't mean it, he told her we had broken up." hermione says through tears, malfoy hugs hermione again. "how could he do that to such a beautiful, intelligent and all around amazing girl like you." malfoy says kindly. "thanks malfoy." hermione says wiping her eyes. "granger I know this is a stupid thing to say, but I have to tell you something." malfoy says sitting down next to hermione, hermione looks him in the face and smiles. "what is it malfoy?" hermione asks. "hermione I love you." malfoy says happily. "i love you too draco." hermione says happily. "you do?" draco asks surprised, hermione nods. "yes draco, I love you." hermione tells draco, draco smiles and kisses her, they start kissing, then they start kissing passionately, then that night hermione and draco make love for the first time, then later that night malfoy sleeps with hermione in her room, as she feels sad still. "so does this mean we are together?" draco asks looking at a sleepy hermione. "yes draco it does, I love you." hermione says with a smile. "i love you too." malfoy says kissing hermione, then they lie down.

_17__th__ November- Great Hall. _

2 days later nobody knows that ron and hermione have broken up, not even ginny and harry, but they find out when hermione tells her that she and draco are together, ginny becomes really angry with ron so when he walks into the hall hand in hand with astoria greengrass, she walks up to him angrily. "how could you do that to hermione?" ginny screams at her brother, ron looks shocked. "you don't understand ginny, so go back to your breakfast." ron tells ginny roughly. "no ronald, I understand very well, you told your ex girlfriend that you broke up with hermione, then go and snog her, then hermione finds you, you completely lie to her, then you walk into the hall hand in hand with this tramp, well at least hermione can do better and get malfoy." ginny shouts loudly, just then hermione runs past ginny, ginny looks at her concerned, draco who had seen everything watched hermione run out of the great hall, both ginny, harry and draco follow hermione, she goes into the girls bathroom's and is sick, ginny comes into the bathrooms just as hermione comes out of the toilet. "how long has been happening?" ginny asks concerned. "just a couple of days, don't worry." hermione tells ginny, who looks worried. "thats alright, it is probably just a bug, look I'm really sorry for telling everyone about you and draco." ginny says. "it is fine, now me and draco don't have to tell anyone." hermione says with a smile, they walk out of the bathrooms arm in arm, when harry and draco see hermione and ginny the kiss them both happily.


	5. Another break up

_17__th__ January- Hospital wing._

2 months later hermione is at the hospital wing, trying to find out if she is pregnant, ginny has came with her, hermione is waiting for the results, madam pomfrey walks into the room hermione is in, after waiting for the results the come, hermione is now very nervous. "the results tell me that you are indeed pregnant, your 2 months along, you will have to come to me every month, to have a charm put on to conceal the pregnancy, then as the date gets closer you will have to stay here." madam pomfrey tells hermione, hermione just nods, hermione then walks out of the room, and walks over to a finger biting nervous ginny. "well whats going on?" ginny asks nervously. "I'm pregnant." hermione says with a smile. "and your happy about this?" ginny asks giving hermione a funny look. "yeah I am, this baby is very special." hermione says happily. "you are so enlightening." ginny says with a laugh. "yes I am." hermione responds. "now the hard bit is telling draco." ginny says hugging hermione, they walk to the head common room, then ginny waits outside, while hermione tells draco. "hey hermione." draco says happily. "hey draco, I have to tell you something." hermione says nervously. "ok then." draco says worriedly. "I'm pregnant." hermione tells draco quickly. "what are we going to do?" draco asks. "we are going to keep it, we can't abort it." hermione says. "hermione I love you but I'm not ready to be a father, and I'm sorry to do this to you, but it is either me or the baby." draco says sadly. "how can you do this draco?" hermione asks almost in tears. "please just pick, this is hard enough." draco says. "fine then, I pick the baby, I'm sorry, I hope you understand." hermione says tears starting to form in her eyes. "its fine, it is over, I'm not ready to be a father, I don't want anything to do with the baby, well you can inform me about it but other than that I can't have anything to do with it, I'm so sorry." draco says sadly, hermione nods. "i love you hermione." draco says kissing hermione on the forehead. "i love you too draco." hermione says tears falling down her cheeks, she walks out, then ginny sees hermione and hugs her, hermione tells her everything.


	6. 9 Years later

_9 years later- Harry and Ginny's Wedding._

Hermione was frantically running around the house, George was waiting in the sitting room with their youngest child oscar who was 4, he had brown hair and sky blue eyes, hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs. "evanna, rose and hugo, hurry up, you 3 are important in this wedding, so don't make us late." hermione shouts up the stairs. "I'm here now." evanna says coming down the stairs her long ice blonde curls bouncing behind her, 2 minutes later rose comes running down the stairs her long red hair running behind her, then eventually hugo comes down, wiping his eyes on his sleeve of his jacket, hermione smiles. "whats wrong hunny?" hermione ask hugo. "are you angry that I'm late?" hugo asks his mother sadly. "your not late, it is fine, come here hunny." hermione says opening her arms to her son, he runs into them happily, hermione smiles, they then floo to harry and ginny's house, when they get there they see ginny, her long red hair now in a neat and tidy but stylish bun, wearing a pink robe, she looked so worried. "hermione!" ginny screams and hugs her best friend, then lily, albus and james come in, they also hug hermione, evanna and james were the same age at 9 years old, but james a few months younger, then albus and rose who were 7 years old, only a month between them, then there was hugo and lily, who were 6, only 2 months between them, teddy also came from round the corner, teddy was 10 years old, then there was victorie weasley-delecore who was 8, then there was dominique who was 7, then there was lois who was 4 years old, hermione was the only one with the most children, evanna had her fathers pale skin, ice blonde hair and his cheekiness, but she had her mothers chocolate brown eyes. 2 hours after arriving, and it is 1 hour until the wedding, it is just ginny and hermione in ginny's room, hermione is doing her hair, ginny is in her wedding dress and her make up is done, just her hair, hermione is putting it into a long plait, then going to make it into a plaited bun, hermione just finishes when ginny stops smiling. "whats wrong? Did I do it wrong?" hermione asks frantically. "no, no the hair looks beautiful, but I need to tell you something." ginny says slowly. "what do you need to tell me?" hermione asks. "well...draco is coming, harry invited him, we stayed friends, he knows that you and evanna are here, he knows that evanna is his daughter, but he hasn't seen her, but I needed to tell you, I mean that was 9 years ago, you were 18, your now 27 and things have changed, he has changed again." ginny tells hermione, hermione looks shocked. "wow I wasn't expecting this, this is fine, I will show him, that evanna doesn't need him." hermione says walking out of the room, she runs to her room, evanna sees this, hermione is sitting on a chair crying, her mascara running down her face, but she is trying to wipe the tears away, evanna comes in and taps hermione on the shoulder. "why are you crying mom?" evanna asks, hermione faces evanna and smiles. "well you know that george isn't your real daddy right, well your real daddy is here at the wedding and when mommy found out that she was having you, daddy told mommy that he wasn't ready to be a daddy, so mommy and dad broke up, and now after 9 years daddy is going see you, I'm only sad because of what happened with mommy and daddy, I think that me and you should show off in front of him, show you off, show him how beautiful you are and how you didn't need him." hermione tells evanna. "why wasn't daddy ready to be a daddy?" evanna asks. "because he was too young." hermione tells evanna who smiles. "so I'm going to show daddy how pretty I look today?" evanna asks with a smile. "yeah thats right, are you ready, the wedding starts in 20 minutes." hermione asks her daughter, evanna smiles and nods happily, hermione waves her wand and her make up is redone, they go to ginny's room, rose, lily and luna are in the room waiting, rose is wearing a white dress with pink flowers on it, she is the flower girl, then lily is in the same dress, she is also a flower girl, then evanna is in a golden dress with sliver along the edge of the dress, she is a bridesmaid along with luna, hermione and victorie, who is wearing a silver dress with gold on the edge of the dress, hermione and luna are in red dressed with gold on them, hermione's dress is a halter neck and luna's is a normal crop neck dress, hermione is going to hold evanna's hand and luna is going to hold victorie's hand, then after 15 minute wait they only have 5 minutes to the wedding, hermione looks at evanna who looks excited, 'should I let evanna meet draco, I mean it wasn't his fault that he wasn't ready to be a father, but he also didn't want anything to do with her, if he asks too then sure he can meet her, if not then no he shall not' hermione thinks to herself, then the wedding starts, rose and lily are at the front of ginny, putting flowers on the ground, then there is ginny, then there was luna and victorie, then there was hermione and evanna, then behind them was albus, james and hugo who were the ring boys, they were all holding onto the pillow, making sure everything looks perfect, as hermione walks down the aisle, she can't see draco, then when she gets at the front she sees him, standing next to harry and ron, hermione gasps, closes her eyes then sits down, then 2 minutes later draco sits next to her, ron sits next to luna and george is next to evanna, hermione slightly glances at draco, who smiles, 'wow she looks so much more beautiful then she used to, well she was always beautiful but now she looks amazing, her caramel brown fuzz-ball hair is now caramel brown locks, that are perfect, each lock is in a perfect shape and looks great, I want her, but she married george weasley, who wouldn't he is almost a millionaire, with these weasley wizard wheezes, then they have some pretty cut kids, hmm...lets see oldest girl 9, next girl her name is rose, she is 7, then there is the oldest boy, lets see hugo, he is 6, then the youngest boy is called oscar and is 4, wow that girl with ice blonde hair looks a lot like me, pale skin, ice blonde hair, slightly pink lips, but she has these piercing chocolate brown eyes, she has lovely curls, as does oscar, then rose and hugo have their fathers straight hair, both rose and hugo were red heads, then oscar was brown headed, then the ice blonde hair, she is beautiful, she is the only one with brown eyes, rose is in the middle of brown and sky blue, oscar is sky blue and so is hugo...oh harry and ginny are kissing, time to say congratulations' draco thinks to his self, everyone starts clapping, hermione is crying along with mrs weasley, fleur, rose, lily and luna, ginny looks around to see everyone clapping, so harry and ginny start kissing again, james cringes and albus smiles, lily cries, then there is draco who is hugging harry, then hermione hugs ginny, evanna too.

_The after party._

Hermione watches as evanna dances with albus again, james and rose, hugo and lily, oscar is dancing with dominique, teddy is dancing with victorie, ginny and harry, luna and ron, draco and pansy, blaise and draco's girlfriend who surprisingly is Padma Patil, george comes over to hermione. "come and dance." george says smiling, hermione smiles and grabs his hand. "sure, don't you think that it is cute all the little ones are dancing, evanna has danced with albus 3 times, james 2 times, her brothers 2 times, lois 1 time, the only person she hasn't danced with teddy yet, bet he will be next." hermione says with a smile on her face, george and hermione start dancing. "I'm not too sure, victorie seems to want to keep him, she has only danced with james 1 time and she danced with hugo, but that is it, other than that it has been with teddy." george says looking at teddy and victorie, hermione smiles at them. "aww it is so cute when kids dance with each other." hermione says kissing george, the music changes to a different slow song, she watches as draco walks over to evanna and asks for her to dance with him, she smiles at takes his hand, he lets her stand on his feet, so then she can be almost the same height, she looks over at blaise and pansy, they know that evanna is the girl who draco is dancing, they are smiling happily, blaise's arm is around pansy's waist, hermione looks at george. "looks who is dancing with evanna." hermione tells george calmly, george looks over. "are you ok with it?" george asks hermione. "yeah, for now." hermione says just as the song finishes, she watches as draco bows at evanna and walks away, hermione sits down and sighs. 2 hours later hermione is watching as evanna dances with teddy for the 7th time, victorie watches in jealously, suddenly someone taps on hermione's shoulder and makes her jump, she turns around to find that it is draco, she sighs. "can we speak?" draco asks, hermione nods and points to outside, they walk outside. "well..." hermione says awkwardly. "how have you been?" draco asks, hermione smiles. "i have been great, I'm married to george and I have 3 of his kids, how about you?" hermione tells draco. "well after me and you broke up, I stayed single, then after a while I dated astoria greengrass, then padma met me at a ball and we started dating, now we are engaged, she made me better, I was depressed for 5 years then me and padma have been together 4 years, how long have you been with george." draco asks the words hurting him. "well after me and you broke up I was single, then when I went into diagon ally, I met george and we started talking then, when he found out that I was pregnant, he said that he wanted me to live with him, which I did, then I returned to school, then I had evanna, then me and george started dating, then after a year we got married, then when evy was 2, I had rose, then a year later I had hugo, then 2 years later I had oscar, so me and george have been together for about 8 years, almost 9 years." hermione tells draco. "wow, I couldn't get over you, it took me 5 years, I'm still not over you." draco says sadly. "I'm sorry draco, but that is your fault not mine." hermione says truthfully. "yeah I know, but I was young." draco says. "yeah and now we are only 27, we are still young." hermione says smiling, draco moves closer to hermione, then closer, then their lips touch and he kisses her, she also kisses back, but she breaks away. "draco we can't do this, I'm married, plus you wanted to talk about something." hermione says moving away. "yeah ok then, I want to meet my daughter properly, for longer than 2 minutes." draco says, hermione nods. "wait here, I will go and get her." hermione tells draco, she leaves, then 2 minutes later she comes back with evanna, evanna smiles and draco smiles back at her, he kneels down. "hey, you remember me right?" draco asks with a big smile on his face. "yeah I do, your draco, do you know my mom?" evanna says, draco's smile gets bigger. "yeah, I know your mother, I think that she is the most beautiful woman in that tent, other than ginny, who looked great and like you, you looked beautiful too, like a princess." draco tells evanna, evanna smiles and hermione is smiling but blushes. "thank you mr draco, you look very handsome." evanna says kindly. "thank you evanna, you are so much like your mother." draco says breathlessly. "thank you mr draco." evanna says. "call me draco, you have your fathers hair and pale skin and as I can tell, his cheekiness, but you have your mother beautiful eyes." draco says happily. "thanks draco, do you know my father?" evanna asks. "yeah I do." draco says. "evy, draco is your father." hermione tells her daughter. "really, oh I am sorry." evanna says. "its fine, how are you too know." draco says, evanna hugs draco, draco hugs back. "will you see me again?" evanna asks. "yes I will, I will write to you as well." draco says happily. "thanks, I can't wait for them letters." evanna says happily. "i can't wait to write them." draco replies, evanna smiles. "can I leave, not being rude, but teddy promised me another dance." evanna says sweetly. "of course you can evy, have fun." hermione says to evanna, evanna hugs her parents and runs off. "she is beautiful." hermione says as she watches her daughters curly hair bounce up and down as she runs, draco smiles. "just like you then." draco says, making hermione blush. "you shouldn't say stuff like that, I'm married." hermione reminds draco. "yeah I know, don't remind me." draco says sitting down. "why did you think that you wasn't ready to be a father?" hermione asks sitting next to draco. "i thought I would be like my father, I didn't want to hurt you or the baby, plus I was too young." draco says sadly. "i was young too, draco you were and are nothing like your father, never will be." hermione tells draco, draco smiles. "thanks hermione." draco says with a small smile. "its fine draco, its all true though." hermione says with a smile, draco hugs hermione, kisses her cheek in a friendly way, they then walked away.


	7. Epilogue

_Epilogue:_

The year evanna started Hogwarts, hermione and george got a divorce, they were alright about it, then when evanna was 13 hermione and draco got married, when evanna was 12 they had another daughter and called sophia, then when evanna was in her 6th year, they had their 2nd son, they already had evanna, sophia, hyperion and now they had scorpios, hermione got another job in law, when evanna was 17 she got pregnant and had a baby girl and named her elise, she was going to be a lupin, teddy and evanna had been together for 4 years, during the time evanna had gotten pregnant, rose also became pregnant with a Finnegan, michael finnegan, hermione was disappointed in her daughter, but she had only done it out of jealousy and had no choice but not to keep the baby, so when rose became 16 she had a baby boy and named him alex, hermione and draco lived a happy life, with the few surprises chucked in, they were able to watch their children grow up and was please, george got together with katie bell and they had a son and named him fred, hermione became the god mother to him, hermione lived a happy life with her 7 kids and 2 grandchildren, hermione was pleased with all of her daughters and her sons, all of them ended up having a good life, all were happy.

Fin.


End file.
